


You are my first choice

by Feniks



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 62 465 words challenge 2015, Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Spoilers, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fitzsimmons kiss, Hot, Kissing, Love, Rough Kissing, Vanillen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feniks/pseuds/Feniks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo Fitz had gave up. But Jemma Simmons just regained hope and she doesn't give up on her bestfriend ever again.<br/>They find a way to each others. They always do. And Bobbi Morse doesn't let it to end up like that. <br/>A little bit angst and sadness with happy ending. </p><p>Post 3.08, near future</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are my first choice

**Author's Note:**

> December have started and I need motivation. I need a good closure to this year which wasn’ t amazing but certainly was quite different than others. 
> 
> I decided to do my 62 465 WORDS CHALLENGE 2015. 
> 
> Everyday of December I am going to published one part stories written a 2015 words each of them to celebrate this year. I hope I can do this because I miss writing in my life, and I love challenges. 
> 
> Please, keep fingers crossed and follow my tumblr and ao3 account to to keep up with the stories.

„ Jemma” Bobbie said knocking to her door.

The scientist opened door with a confusing look on her face.

“Hello Bobbie, It’s two in the morning. Are you okay?”

 “ Do you want to have a drink with me?”

Bobbie looked on her with a smile. “And yea, I know it’s late, but I’ve finished my work in Lab, and I want to drink a beer. So, what do you think? Besides we didn’t have much time to talk recently.”

Jemma noded her head and told to elder woman:

“Fine, I couldn’t sleep anyway. I take my hoddie.”

 

The kitchen was empty. They were sitting near the table and were finishing their second beer. Jemma started to feel alcohol in her system. But it was nice, to spend some time with Bobbie. She really appreciate their friendship. Biochemist was angry on herself. Even though she had came back here, she didn’t feel like belonging here. Everyone were doing everything what’s was possible to comfort her, but still. It felt strange.

“So, tell me something interesting. Everyone keeps to be so carful around me, and I really don’t mind to find out what was going here, when I was gone. “

Bobbie took a big sip of her drink.

“I spend most of the time in labs and  rehabilitation. It wasn’t my big dreams come true. I missed fighting in the field. “

Jemma didn’t want to think about Ward. She didn’t want to reminded herself what he had done to her friends. What he had done to Fitz. She didn’t forget spending hours and hours near his bed when he was in coma. Jemma still woke up in the middle of the night thinking about in. She had never told anyone about that nightmares. She kept her monsters inside her.

“... fortunately we came on time. But it was so close.”

“What?” Jemma said and looked on Bobbie. She switched off and didn’t heard what her friends had said.  Bobbie frowned her eyebrows.

“I said about Fitz and the Monolith. He didn’t tell, did he?”

Jemma put her bottle on the table and bite her lips, she was watching Bobbie carefully. Scientist said nothing.

Agent Moorse took a big breath and touched her forehead.

“It was few days before we... brought you back. During this six months Fitz was doing everything to find you. We lost hope Jemma. I am really sorry for that. But every evidence was clear. But Fitz, he has never thought about giving up on you. He found something in Maroko then when we came back and it appears to be a word death in Hebrew Coulson tried to talk to him, to move on. He said he will and next... We saw him breaking into the room with Monolith and standing in front of that shitty stone screaming. Mack just pull him from the cell and closed the door, before it melt again. We were so close to lose him and it was the moment when he find that sand, and it lead him to discover that the Monolith was a portal. And you now the rest of the story.”

Jemma was sitting still, breathing heavily. Tears shined in her eyes. Fitz wanted to die because of her. Everyone had assumed she had been dead and he had gone to this bloody stone to... She didn’t want to think about it.

“Jemma” Bobbi said and gently squeezed her hand.

Simmons felt tears streaming down her cheeks. It was to much for her. She thought about the kiss. For her it was the promise. Promise of time that would come. But, for him it was a goodbye. She saw it in his eyes. Fitz felt defeated. He gave up.

Jemma Simmons knew one thing.

All around that mess, she was certain that she didn’t want a live without Leo Fitz.

“I told him, I love Will. Because it was right thing to say but...”

“Oh Jemma” said Bobbi and she moved her chair to scientist.

“Love isn’t always the right thing. You can’t rationalize it. You feel it in your heart not know in your mind. It’s compaction, understanding, caring but you don’t love someone because you feel you should to. You can make only damages that way. To Will. To Fitz, and more important to yourself. “

Jemma wiped her tears and peeked at Bobbi.

“He shouldn’t be stuck there. No one deserved life on alien planet all alone.”

“This is way we are trying to find a way to bring him back. Because it’s right thing to do. To act like human, to help someone. But Jemma, you don’t own him love. You were stuck in planet in nowhere. You were basically only two people left. You lost your hope, just like us. So for our good, Fitz didn’t.”

It was her Fitz. His name was like favourite word for her. He could never lost his hope. And then she realised that he had lost it. It was gently and fleeting thought. His expression when they had broken their kiss. Jamma was repeated that in her mind. How she possibly could still had hope when he had lose it?

Simmons suddenly stood up from the chair and looked at Bobbie.

“I have to go.”

She wiped her tears again and took a big breathe.

“Okey they. Good luck sweetheart”.

Jemma smiled to her friends and leaving room she realised how Bobbie sounded like Hunter in her last few words.

 

 

She was standing near Fitz’s doors for about fifteen minutes being unable to knock. Jemma was trying to find a perfect way to say everything she wanted to tell her bestfriend. Everything was not enough. They survived so much together and now, it couldn’t be end of it. Not like that. She didn’t want Fitz to give up. Because the thing that she regretted the most was her gave up. The moment in cave when Simmons had thought that she would never come back to home. Not to the any particular place.

For Jemma Simmons home was always near Fitz.   

She made her decision. Being honest, she did it as soon as she had came back. Or was dragged down. Jemma knew that her relationships with Will couldn’t possibly work out in a normal circumstances, but she had thought that loving Will wasn’t a choice but an ultimatum. The right thing to do. But Bobbie was right, love did not come from the head but from the heart. And her heart knew only one word: _Fitz_.

“Jemma. What are you doing here at this late time?”

Simmons rapidly turned back.

“Fitz. I wanted to talk to you “ She stopped and eyed him up and down.  “ I could ask you the same question.”

Her friend put his hand in pocket in his trousers. She had never told him how proud she was. He had made such a progress about his health after the accident with Ward. Not only his clothes had changed but also his behaviour. Sure, he still was her Fitz, but he had grown up for this six months.

He was always better without her.

“You are staring Jemma.”

“Uh sorry. About your question, I was with Bobbie.”

“I was doing some research and before I realised it was late.” Leo opened a door and looked at her. “ I’m sorry, but I’m really tired. I hope it could wait to morning. Goodnight Jemma.”

She kept her last thought in her mind and satrted to go. Maybe it would be better for both of them. To just let it go. Came back to the things that they used to be.

But the problem was, it couldn’t. Jemma could never possibly forgot how it feel, being kissed by Leo Fitz. Maybe all around them was hell of a mess. But at least these one thing felt right.

“No Leo. It can’t wait” Jemma said and turned to her friend before he could have a chance to close the door. “I want to talk to you.”

She went to his room and smiled at him.

“I don’t” he started but didn’t finished his sentence. Instead he closed the door. He started to going around the room like always when he was nervous.

“ I ...” all in sudden every each speech that she had prepared before went to hell. She stood in his room speechless. She had two PhD and still love was always terrifying her. But being with Fitz was right thing to did.

“You never asked me. You asked me it I love Will-“

“Jemma, don’t. If it is what you wanted to say, better-“ Jemma went to Fitz and put her finger on his lips.

“ Let me finish. You asked me and I said yes. Because I’m scientist and it was right and reasonable choice what to say.  I lost my hope Leo and it hunts me  in every dream I have. Because I should have never lost faith in the man I love.”

“Jemma” he shacked his head, didn’t want to look at her.  

“ We need to pull him back and stop Hydra from whatever they trying to do. But, when he will by back, I won’t chose him over you. I could never do that. _You are always my first choice Leo Fitz.”_

Jemma bite her lip and rised her eyes to met these beautiful grey iris

“And we are not coursed.”

He smiled a little and after a while said:

“Maybe not anymore.”

Then he kissed her. These kiss was different than the previous ones. It was more passion and fierce. She could feel his hands on her waist. Jemma put her palms on his neck. All she wanted was being closer with him.  Their tongues played in rushing game.

“I love you Jemma” he said to her ear when they broke their kiss to catch air. Both of them were breatching heavily.

“I love you too” she said and place her hand on his cheek. His few-days face hair nicely tickled at her hand.

Simmons wanted to said more. How sorry she was, how many mistakes she had made but in that particular moment she knew they didn’t need it. They had future to say apologies.

Next kiss was breathtaking and she thought how many years she had lost with him. But also how many of them they had. After so many months she was in home. In arms of her love.

Jemma was never problems with unbuttoning shirts. Except these one. She could feel Fitz's timid smiled during kisses. She bite his low lip as a reward.

Soon, his shirts was laying on the ground near her hoodie. Simmons had never consider Fitz as a attractive but one day she just started to notice things, that she had missed before. How he moved, haw he used his hand during speeches about science. Now he all belonged to her. Her one hand were running on his bare chest and the other one was trying to unbuckle the belt of his trousers. When they reached the floor, Fitz pushed her on the bed. He stopped the kiss, and before going on top of her he pulled of her jeans. Jemma was watch him with a huge grin of her face. She imagined these moment for such a long time. And it was nothing comparing with reality.

The next kiss was promise of a great night.

 

She opened her eyes and winked few times. Jemma had no idea what time it was. She turned aside and looked at peaceful sleeping Fitz. She couldn’t resisted and gently touched his cheek. It had been an amazing night. It was all funny, delicate and fierce. They both had wanted each other for such a long time.

“ Good morning” he said before opening his eyes. Jemma smiled when he placed his hand on her waist.

“How did you sleep?” she asked and Fitz turned to her with a smiled on his face.

“ Wonderful” he told her and kiss her lips. She could used to mornings like that. Waking up near the person she loved the most in the universe. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? ;)


End file.
